A Knight's Tale
by Kit03
Summary: Okay, so Megumi's royalty, Sanosuke's unbelievably horny and Kenshin is a PEASANT! What the! Medieval Era gone awry and five teenagers find their fates to be intertwined. Chapter 1 up!


A Knight's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: This story has no connection whatsoever with the movie "A Knight's Tale" I just used the title because I really think that it is appropriate for it :) To tell the truth, I had never even watched the movie. This is an AU so don't expect the story line to be even a bit close to the original story of Rurouni Kenshin. I've manipulated and changed almost everything from the characters' ages to their lifestyles. The only thing that I didn't try to change was their personalities  
  
Why? Why must his life be this uninteresting?  
  
Himura Kenshin emptied the the rusty pail he held at his hand, the horse feeds falling with a thump. He wiped his brow with his arm, the filth and his sweat mingling. It had been a long time since he had a proper bath. His hands were caked with mud, his clothes riddled with holes and his waist length crimson locks matted. Yes, he probably smelled like a horse by now.  
  
"Not that I'm not used to it" Kenshin's mind chided not too gently. He had been farming and tending horses and cows for as long as he can remember. These barn animals were the only ones, other than his master's family, that kept him company. Heck, he even sleeps inside this barn.  
  
He's perfectly happy.  
  
Yeah, RIGHT!  
  
By birth he was born a peasant and by the rule of the land, he shall stay as such for the rest of his life. His family was poor. He carried on what his ancestors had done before him, tending to animals, obeying his stupid master's orders and making all of them believe that he was actually enjoying his life in the midst of it all. He'd been doing this freaking job for more than ten years.  
  
So why was he complaining now?  
  
Umm, because the horse he just fed is living a better life than he does?  
  
Kenshin sighed in expiration sat himself on a low stool then looked at the simple domestic mammal commonly known as the "cow" that was standing causelessly before him. It was useless to pity oneself when there's still a lot of work to do. Besides, if he didn't start milking the cows he'd be berated for the lack of fresh dairy milk on the family breakfast table. He would be shouted at, spitted at or, even worse, beaten into a pulp for his master's daily morning exercise.  
  
Life is cruel and he'd long before accepted that fact. There was no sense in making it worse.  
  
So he did his work expertly, calloused fingers moving with great speed and all the while he was doing this, his mind flew and dreamed. It created impossible situations that can only be enliven in day dreams and quipped questions like:  
  
"Does the cow get horny when you do that with her tits?"  
  
Oro!  
  
What the?! Did he just.... No, he couldn't have. He couldn't have said that aloud even if he was even thinking about it.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Kenshin looked round and saw his young master, a giant of a man, towering before him, wearing only white pajamas. The guy's brown hair was tussled here and there, the signature red bandana knotted firmly around his forehead.  
  
"S-s-Sanosuke-sama!!!" The redhead's jaw dropped  
  
"Drop the 'sama', baka!" Sanosuke spat "And you haven't answered my question yet. So, does the cow get horny?"  
  
"Am... Am I supposed to answer that?" He answered nervously, purple eyes roving around, scanning the place  
  
Damn nervous wreck of a servant!  
  
"Of course you're supposed to answer that! I'm your god damn young master!"  
  
Kenshin gulped and fidgeted, at the harsh edge of Sanosuke's voice. "O-o-of course Sanosuke-sama"  
  
Sanosuke sighed deeply, his right hand ran through his bangs, raking his unruly hair. "Sorry buddy. Didn't mean to frighten you. Just woke up from a nightmare and I wanted to joke around" He smiled kindly, looking down on his family's all-around servant, trying to appease the all too worried guy.  
  
"Hey did I just say that I was joking?"  
  
"No it's not you I'm nervous about Sanosuke sa--"  
  
The young master laughed a bit then slumped himself beside Kenshin, sitting cross legged. "I told ya to drop that honorfic years ago and you still tend to use it on me. Don't ya ever learn?"  
  
" I already learned a long time ago Sano" A sunshiny smile sprouted from Kenshin's lips " It's not you I'm nervous about, it's your-"  
  
"My stupid father" Sano sighed. He knew why Kenshin got all fidgety and he got a good reason to be. That father of his... that mean frigid father of his, was a living terror to all those who lived around him. The real master of the house thought too highly of himself. Sagara-sama shouts at his wife, treats his elderly father without respect, beats up servants upon a whim and shows his son little love and affection - that is, if he really loved his son at all.  
  
That big ugly ogre! He should be hanged for chrissakes!  
  
If his father found them talking like friends again he'd be grounded then tortured with a long round of sword training.  
  
Kenshin's punishment would be a lot worse. *cringes at the thought*  
  
Sano didn't want that to happen. He really didn't want the poor guy in front of harm's way but he just woke up from a really freaky nightmare and in times like these he would have a strong urge to talk to a friend, somebody whom he can trust. He wanted a sounding board and it didn't matter to him if he would bother his nervous wreck of a servant in those wee hours of the morning.  
  
Himura Kenshin was the kind of guy who was trustworthy, honorable and loyal. He could never find a better buddy in the world.  
  
Their friendship was forged early. He was a lonely five year old kid and Kenshin was seven. Sagara-sama's berating couldn't keep them apart, for children needed playmates and any kind of company was always welcomed. True, Kenshin was a servant who wore the same rags day in and out but it didn't matter to Sano at all. And it didn't matter to him even now that he was 16 years of age, all grown up and supposedly matured.  
  
And as if Sanosuke Sagara would EVER mature (Author grins at the thought of Sano having perfect table manners).  
  
Kenshin looked at his young master and the debate within his brain began.  
  
Milking the Cow vs. Sano's problems  
  
What mattered most?  
  
Getting his hands on a cow's tits or Sanosuke Sagara's self-made problems?  
  
Sanosuke - without a doubt.  
  
Leave the cow then look around. No evil specter in sight? Good. Now wipe your hands, face your friend and ask what the hell is wrong!  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Bad dream"  
  
"Care to tell me about it?" Kenshin cocked his head to the side, the cow completely forgotten.  
  
Sanosuke looked at his friend by the corner of his eye and sighed. " I dreamt that I... *panics* I failed the knighthood test. I failed! I can't do that you know! They only give that test once in every five years! Father would be furious and he'll kick me out of the house by my behind! I can't fail... I can't! AAAARGH!!!" Brown eyes dimmed a bit as his large hands beat his own forehead repeatedly.  
  
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! AAAAARGH!!" and any minute now he'll suffer from a sever headache  
  
"But it's just a dream and dreams are not true" the red head consoled  
  
Sano blinked "Oh yeah!"  
  
Logic finally worked into his brain.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just being stupid again" a flash of hope sprung in Sano's eyes and his legendary self-confidence and arrogance came back in full speed.  
  
"I'm too strong and handsome for those idiot knights of the not to take notice of" He said with full emotion then showed off his muscles as he flexed his arms "I'm too talented and have I already told you that ALL the girls in town fawn all over me? They would gather around me like a couple of flies around a piece of shit and call me "Sanosuke-sama" with their sweet high pitched voices while showing me great views of their boobs. I'm definitely born to be a knight. That dream probably was bullshit, Kenshin. Besides, in that stupid dream of mine, YOU passed the test"  
  
Wide eyed, Kenshin sputtered and fell from his stool "ME?!"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Grinned  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
They doubled up in laughter and rolled in the dirt like a couple of pigs. Sano clutched his stomach, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Imagine that! Me? Serving for the king!" the older man chuckled " that's totally absurd"  
  
"True" Sano choked, laughter still brimming up within him "No offense Kenshin but you being a knight is downright impossible. Peasants are not even allowed inside the main castle"  
  
"Offense not taken" but Kenshin's brain screamed 'Plaster a smile on your face dammit!'. He put up a front, all perfect white teeth gleaming, while a familiar gnaw of jealousy tormented his soul. Yup, he's a peasant, he's jealous and his eyes are turning green. Freak! He's human after all!  
  
Sano can take the Knighthood Test next week for Sagara-sama was a knight and so was his grandfather. The fact that his father, the great Godzilla of the Middle Ages, was disgraced from the higher court did not dim his chances.  
  
On the other hand, Kenshin's father was a peasant. Heck! His great great great great great *takes a breather* great grandfather was also a peasant.  
  
Sano wanted to become a knight so more girls would fawn all over him - as expected...  
  
Kenshin always dreamed of being a knight so he can wear a shiny armor and fight for love and honor and country and all that crap but nooo! Somebody UP THERE hates him COMPLETELY! You hear that Kami-sama! You hate me and I hate you so let's call it a mutual relationship!  
  
Stop ranting and smile dammit!  
  
Kenshin faced Sano with a maniacal grin on his face, the latter having no idea that the green eyed monster had emerged.  
  
And the brown haired man continued to laugh without a clue.  
  
"Oh yeah! Before I forget to tell you there's a masquerade ball in the main castle tomorrow night. Wanna come?" Sano asked, his mirth simmering into a close. He sat up straight once more and looked at Kenshin at the eye, raising his eyebrows suggestively " Katsu would be there and he also got us some nice party clothes for us to wear"  
  
"Sano I'm a-"  
  
"Servant" he smiled sheepishly " So what moron? You're my best bud and besides it's a masquerade ball. People would be wearing masks and costumes and stuff"  
  
"But they would smell my odor" the redhead sniffed his armpits "I smell like dung!"  
  
"Well you can go as a horse coz you already look like one" Sano's grin reached his ears " Riiiiiiight buddy" *wink*wink*  
  
Sano might be a lenient master and a good friend but SOMETIMES... arggh!  
  
"Go to hell" Kenshin mumbled and started to milk the cow once again, thinking that if he ignored him completely, the guy would go away.  
  
"Oh! Mr. I-smell-like-a-horse is angry. I'm soooo afraid" the taller man pretended to shudder then laughed in loud guffaws  
  
Kenshin only slapped his forehead. This was Sanosuke and boy, did he love to annoy people.  
  
The redheaded teenager sighed in exparation "Sano, I'm not going. Your father will kill me"  
  
"No he won't coz dad's traveling with mom to the west this afternoon to sell some of our wares. They won't be back til like umm... Wednesday? That's the day after the masquerade. Grandpa won't mind coz we both know that he likes you better than me" Sanosuke shrugged casually. Like he even cared! " And besides, I'm ordering you to come with me"  
  
Sighing deeply, Kenshin accepted defeat. When his young master wanted something done he must do it without fail.  
  
He can't escape the inevitable.  
  
"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" He agreed with a fake smile still plastered on his face, earning a good natured slap on his shoulder.  
  
Sano stood up, his smile reaching his ears, the feeling of uncertainty and dread that he felt before vanished into thin air. He stretched his limbs and started to walk towards the door. He really should go back to the house before Sagara the Grouch woke up.  
  
He glanced at his red haired pal for one last time before he departed.  
  
"Kenshin"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Take a bath"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
In the garden you are free.  
  
In the garden you can dream.  
  
Here she was lost again in the garden.  
  
And here she was longing to be free.  
  
There she was standing in a haze, a raven haired girl of unimaginable beauty stared at the inky black night sky. She stood tip toed, her fingers locked behind her back while bright sapphire eyes gazed at the countless bright lights scattered across the horizon.  
  
She smiled.  
  
So beautiful this mirage, this sudden feeling of being lost in the beauty of it all. The feeling that all that had transcended before in her life were all but illusions, that nothing else was real but this.  
  
She felt happy, contented and then suddenly afraid.  
  
For she wasn't alone. She could feel it, that foreboding of eyes watching her, observing her every move.  
  
She whisked around, ponytail spinning in mid air, and saw someone standing a few feet away from her.  
  
It was a man. Well it looked like a man since the being did not seem to have any breasts. No one can argue with that. I mean, in the middle ages mere idea of plastic surgery and all of those silicone stuff wasn't still thought of. So we can all conclude that this being is a man.  
  
A man who was slowly moving towards her direction.  
  
"Oh no..." her mind starting to reel. She took a step back.  
  
Scream! Panic! Or for chrissakes stop wondering about what he looks like for as you can see at this angle it is all but a multi-colored blur!  
  
Then rain started to fall.  
  
Weird, the sky was clear before...  
  
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. The gown she wore was in utter ruin, drenched in water like her hair. Droplets streamed down her face, cooling her then eventually calming her jittered nerves. It made the panic attack subside. It made her mind realize that her fear was unimportant, that she got no reason to be afraid..  
  
This mysterious man walked towards her until the distance between them tapered to a close but even at this short range she couldn't see his face.  
  
Why? Why can't she see his face? Was it because of the rain? Mou! He must have been a hottie too!  
  
All her questions suddenly disappeared as he bent down his face as if he was going to kiss her. Her heart beat accelerated into a frenzy. She closed her eyes then waited for his mouth (if he did have one) to descend upon her.  
  
Then someone tugged hard at her feet.  
  
Her feet? What the?  
  
She looked down and saw a pair of french manicured nails tugging at her ankles. Then with one great pull, these hands threw her off her bed.  
  
"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Megumi, her high holiness, did not even flinch as a high pierced scream from next door vibrated through her room's walls. Her honey brown eyes continued to critically scan the handsome green book she held, fingers hovering to turn the page to Chapter Three : "Magical Herbs for Common Ailments". Her plump red lips whispered something that audibly sounded like "tanuki".  
  
So her little sister was finally awake  
  
It was seven in the morning. The sun had risen an hour ago. Servants had started their daily chores two hours before that and right now Princess Megumi, the first daughter of the king, was being pampered by her personal maid, Sae, who brushed her hair, manicured her nails and even plucked her own eye brows.  
  
There she was sitting in front of her dressing table, looking picturesque as usual. A carefully manicured hand twirled a lock of stray hair unceremoniously. Her soft colored lips mouthing every word she read in absolute silence. Everything she wore was made into perfection from the rose colored morning dress to the soft velvet slippers she wore. The jewels she showed off would make any living female livid. Like brightly colored stars they gleamed and sparkled around her neck and wrists.  
  
Her life as a King's daughter might sound like a dream to most but to her..  
  
It was flat out BORING.  
  
Hell, she'd rather be a wizard, a sorceress or something like that. To become like the great wizard commonly known as Dr. Genzai, the one person in the kingdom who can heal people with simple incantations and potions. Hence, the book she was currently devouring. Every word and paragraph locked into memory, not willing to be neither erased nor forgotten. Since she's not allowed to learn it from the great wizard himself, she'll have to learn the whole thing by herself.  
  
Acting prim and proper every minute of your life is a pain in the ass. Can't a girl have a little fun? Mixing herbs and dead things with great magical potencies spells like F-U-N. Too bad daddy dearest thinks that girls should just stick to embroidering handkerchiefs and knitting socks.  
  
As if she'd really been a good girl *smirks* "Ohohohoho!"  
  
All of Megumi's thoughts were suddenly put to a halt when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Hide the book your highness! Quick!" Sae panicked. Oh! If it was the King... The maid gingerly laid the brush that she held on the dressing table. She glanced wearily at her charge, checked if the forbidden material was out of sight then moved to open the door.  
  
"Hello!" a sunshiny voice instantly greeted the princess when the door opened.  
  
A collective sigh of relief.  
  
" Misao! You little..."  
  
"Beauty?" The subtly high pitched suggestion came.  
  
Honey brown eyes rolled in utter disbelief.  
  
Little weasel...  
  
A girl almost fourteen years of age stood with absolute poise at the door way. Her very long jet black hair was plaited into a neat braid - to keep it out of her way. Like her cousin Megumi, Lady Misao Makimachi's eyes held a shimmer of pride and confidence. The only difference was that hers was an unforgettable shade of green. It made one think of glades, trees and fields of grass.  
  
Misao closed the door with a bang. Her movements were still ungraceful and quite wild as she skipped gaily on her toes towards the Princess.  
  
Megumi, on the other hand, fingered the book she hid rather sloppily. It was resting under her bum. Not a genius idea but an effective one. The princess removed her book from its hiding place, cheeks flamed in the process (for the weasel was watching with great interest), then opened it to the page she had left.  
  
"Leave me alone weasel and go worship the captain of the knights or something" she dismissed Lady Misao with a graceful flick of her hand.  
  
"I was supposed to do that. Do my morning ritual of worshipping Aoshi-sama and all but-" the reply went. The smile that the weasel girl held faltered. She slumped herself on the floor beside her cousin's chair in an absolutely unladylike manner, her cream yellow loose fitting gown spread around her. Misao rubbed her palms against her arms as if she were cold.  
  
The princess eyed her crestfallen cousin with outmost sympathy. Misao's grandfather, Lord Okina, took the responsibility of getting Misao properly married into his own hands. Getting married meant that Misao would be betrothed to an unknown husband- probably a baron, an earl or if she's lucky, a duke. Arranged marriages. Shit. Megumi hated that most of all. To be bound to someone whom you don't care about or even love. It was no wonder she chose to become a bonafide spinster rather than get married to some wealthy feudal lord who would, through sacred wedding vows, bring more wealth and honor to the kingdom.  
  
She disregarded the piece of forbidden literature she held for the moment and tried to comfort the younger girl.  
  
"You knew from the start that your love for Aoshi was futile. You have a royal title and Aoshi is -"  
  
Green eyes flamed and hands fisted in rage. "JUST A KNIGHT! SO WHAT?! He's handsome. He's tall. He can do so many things with that sword of his. He has manners. He's better than any of those stupid lords in the kingdom... umm... maybe except your little sister Kaoru's betrothed. But all in all Aoshi Shinomori is like THE GUY. You know? I love him and that is what truly matters. I'm not going to get hitched to an idiot just because he's wealthy"  
  
Megumi sighed. This would take longer than she thought. She touched her temples feeling that a severe headache was breaking  
  
"Don't you think that you are just infatuated?" the next half-hearted suggestion came.  
  
Her cousin's jaw dropped. Misao stood up and gave her cousin a withering look that was totally out of character, the sunshiny temper she had that morning was utterly destroyed.  
  
"I am not infatuated" she huffed and turned her chin up defiantly, and yet there was doubt nagging at the back of her thoughts. Aoshi may not have shown signs any of returning her feelings but she knew that she was actually getting under his skin. Talking to him was like having a deeply interesting conversation with an inanimate object but it never had annoyed her. Misao always thought that the reason was that Aoshi was actually listening to her. She concluded that since she was doing all the talking.  
  
"My dear Aoshi might be a little bit quiet..."  
  
"A little bit?" Megumi smiled sardonically. Misao's eyes turned into slits of annoyance.  
  
"Would you get off my case for once and actually give me some helpful advice"  
  
The princess' eyebrow rose "So what am I giving you? Bullshit?" Megumi rubbed the top of her temples once again. Damn that migraine of hers! "Misao, if you are not going to listen to me why don't you go seek advice somewhere else?"  
  
Misao's rigid posture relaxed a bit. She was still standing over Megumi who, by the way, was still sitting with poise and grace, unruffled by her relative's outburst of fury. (Sometimes the weasel wished that she could do that without cramps attacking her)  
  
"I'm sorry I lost my temper" she took a deep breath to lock in the frustrations "I guess I should look for some useful advice somewhere else. I'm not angry with you cousin"  
  
Megumi smiled at that. It never really took long for Misao to snap out of a state of rage.  
  
"Why don't you go visit tanuki-chan next door? From the sound of her screams it looks like she's finally awake"  
  
The younger girl looked at the bare stone wall to her right. Kaoru's bedroom was situated there, just beyond the thick wall.  
  
"I'll do that" she smiled then twirled herself "Maybe she'll give me some USEFUL advice, ne?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
What a way to wake up.Kaoru, the King's second daughter, fisted her hands at the hem of her totally drenched white chemise, letting the liquid squeeze out from her grip then pour down to the surface below. A puddle of water had spread around her form. She was situated on the wooden floor (thanks to her personal assistant) with her legs spread out and her ass hurting like hell.  
  
Oh her poor little butt. Somebody has to pay for this insolence.  
  
Tae, the personal maid that she wanted to flay so desperately, looked like a towering ogre with her lips pursed in disappointment and her eyes clearly criticizing the poor girl.  
  
Poor little Kaoru indeed.  
  
"You didn't have to drag me to the floor, you know" Kaoru pouted, her hands were now gripping her waist length onyx strands. Drops of water continued to seep through the wooden flooring. "Or wet me!"  
  
"The blast of cannons could not even wake you"  
  
"So a pail of freezing water would?" Kaoru retorted, clearly trying for sarcasm.  
  
Tae merely smirked "That did not even work my dear. You did not even fluttered your eyes"  
  
"Am I really that hard to wake?"  
  
The latter sighed then stretched out a hand to Kaoru "If you weren't, I really didn't have to pull you, no, drag you out of bed"  
  
The younger girl pouted once more, disappointment clearly written on her expression. She shook her head letting her wet strands fly about. That dream she had... It always stopped at that same scene, the exact time when the "guy" was about to kiss her, but as always her personal maid, mentor and chaperone had to wake her up at the exact same moment. Mou! How could she ever find out who the hell that guy was when her recurring dreams would always stop at the same scene.  
  
Maybe she wasn't supposed to know the end. Maybe it was the "end". Maybe she's cursed to become a girl with virgin lips, a girl who will never be kissed. Maybe...  
  
Aaargh!  
  
Kaoru shook her head. She wasn't a quitter. Never was and never will be. She'd sleep the day away if that's what it would take. Heck, if she could sleep nine hours a day, twenty-four consecutive hours would be a piece of cake.  
  
She took Tae's helping hand, brought herself up then walked proudly towards her own dresser.  
  
Yes, nothing can stop her from knowing the ending of it all. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
At that exact moment, Misao continued to skip gaily towards her cousin's room, Megumi turned her book to chapter four, Sanosuke fantasized about women's breasts and a certain red headed teenager swore to himself to never ever let his young master talk him into doing *anything* ever again.  
  
They were five adolescent teenagers, young innocent and vigorous, all different from head to toe. And yet even with the distinct uniqueness of each one, they were undoubtly bounded together by fate.  
  
Fate shall bring them together. Fate shall change their lives.  
  
How?  
  
It's a mystery soon to be revealed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
This , my dear readers, is the first chapter. I hope I didn't bore you that much. It's supposed to set the story and introduce some main characters so it's a little bit dragging. The plot? What plot? It's the first chapter! There will be a major plot after a few chapters. I promise thee.  
  
It's set in the medieval era. Only morons would not have noticed that. Even if it is set in the period of the Dark Ages, I had personally revised some of the elements to befit my story. I ain't gonna use "thee" or "thou". That kind of speech is too archaic and, in my opinion, a real hassle. I actually tried to combine the words "thou" and "moron" in the same sentence. It sounded downright weird.  
  
Besides, I couldn't imagine Sanosuke saying something like: "Thou art a moron"  
  
Yikes!  
  
Oh yeah! Notes! Notes! Notes! And also some facts about the era of kings, peasants and knights in shining armor!  
  
Feudalism:  
  
This is the form of government in those times. The king is actually the guy who had amassed the greatest number of wealth and lands. He is a great warrior and a great military strategist. The king is also the one who has the biggest army. Lords are also under the King's might and power. They follow the orders given to them, provide the knights needed in a time of war and also fight at the King's side when it is needed. In return, the King gives each lord several hectares of land for the lords to govern by themselves. These lands are still under the king's possession but it is the lords who shall rule in behalf of the King. The monarch directly or indirectly owned the land so had a certain claim to the revenues, the land, its inheritability, and to the services and obligations of its tenants.  
  
Marriage Arrangements:  
  
In the early 1400s, early as the age of 14, girls are married off to their betrothed. The Betrothal of Aristocratic women are usually arranged by their parents. The marriage would be seen as a way to end the between two warring feudal lords and a useful tool to bring more wealth to the family. There are only three ways to avoid such an arrangement. One is to become a spinster, another is to become a nun and the third is elopement. Although the two first choices spell absolute boredom, elopement was clearly a disgrace in those times. Women who commit this could suffer discrimination in the eyes of society. Remember, people back in those times were very conservative.  
  
Clothing: For the most part everyone wore basically the same cut of clothing, a T- shaped loose-fitting gown, over which they wore a circle-shaped cape or tunic. Even though they wore the same cut of clothing they still looked different, the nobles wore fine, soft cloths, while the peasants wore rough, wools. All of the clothing was hand-made, but the nobles had their clothing made for them by clothiers, or tailors. The noblewoman's gowns were made of the finest textiles, silks, linens, trimmed in gold threads and fancy embroidery. It wasn't the shape of the clothing that differentiated them, it was the materials and ornamentation. Peasants in those times could only afford one to two articles of clothing. The clothes they wear are usually well worn and very simple. * I'm not sure if I got all the facts right. I just meshed in a lot of the mumbo jumbo I had researched about the Medieval Era. Some of my sources actually contradict each other's information. I just showed you the parts that actually made sense* P.S. Review! Review! Review! It's not hard. You just have to push that itty bitty button down there. See? There it is on the lower left side of this page. Yes... Push it! Push it! 


End file.
